galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Fire
The Kitty Fire appeared in 1971 TV series called Mirrorman. Kitty Fire (キティファイヤー Kiti Faiyā) was a kaiju that appeared in the series, Mirrorman. She appeared in episodes 2, 6, and 15. Possessing the corps of a woman living in an apartment building, who witnessed one of the Invaders' UFO's. The Invaders had already turned the apartment into one of their base of operations, having many agents on the top floor. The last two human residents of the top floor where a pair of siblings name Reiko and Masahiko Ishi, who where close friends with the woman before Kitty Fire replaced her. Mashiko was working with SGM to develop a new radar system and was murdered by an Invaders' agent placing a time bomb in his car. This event however lead to SGM having Yuki Nomura and Kyotaro Kagami visit Reiko, and witnessing the aftermath of the Invaders secretly destroying a police car. SGM sent more agent to investigate the building after Kyotaro uncovered evidence that the Invaders where present in the apartment building. Kitty Fire then set the apartment on fire, but was later confronted by Mirrorman while trying to escape. The two then grew to giant size destroying the building and began to battle. After Mirrorman tackled Kitty Fire she tried to use her flames and Mirrorman killed her with the Mirror Knife. Kitty Fire reappeared as Kitty Fire II (キティファイヤー二代目 Kiti Faiyā Nidaime) in episode 6 of Mirrorman She appeared late at night but mysteriously disappeared at a corpse storage room of Toto Medical University. She revived a corpse and used a rifle to shoot at Kyotaro. Mirrorman's Father's keepsake pendant saved the life of Kyotaro. Assassin invader shot at Kyotaro three times trying to hit him on the move in the car. However, he failed and to fled in a truck. SGM followed by car but they had disappeared. Dr. Mitarai advised not to overlap the same trap. The Invaders suddenly appeared in the back seat of the car and pointed the gun at him. The car burst into flames, Kitty fire emerging from within the flame. Kyotaro transformed into Mirrorman to battle her. Kitty Fire started blowing soap bubbles. Mirrorman defended himself with the Mirror knife. He then halted the soap bubbles using the Mirror annihilation. Then, he launched the slicer V and cut off Kitty Fire's arms. Green soap oozed from Kitty Fire's of face. Kitty Fire appeared once again as Kitty Fire III (キティファイヤー二代目 Kiti Faiyā Nidaime) in episode 15 of Mirrorman, "The Mysterious Monster Screen". She was actually an illusion created by Jabala to scare the people. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Kitty Fire can fly through the air at high speeds. * Flames: Kitty Fire is made of fire, so all of her attacks involve it. ** Body Flames: Kitty Fire can cover herself in flames. ** Fire Shot: Kitty Fire can launch blasts of fire from her mouth. * Soap Bubble: The second Kitty Fire was able to blow soap bubbles from her mouth. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1971 Category:Females Category:Ultraman Universe